Shouldn't Love Me
by Forever Summoning
Summary: LaLu one shot. She needs to tell him something but was to scared and full of insecurities. So he said something first, it was wrong the thing. Based on the song Once Upon A Dream.


Shouldn't Love Me

I have no clue how far out I was and at this point I really didn't care. What the hell just happen to me? What just happen at the guild for that matter?

 _It was just a normal day at the guild the fight, drinking, and laughing all the same. I was walking up to Laxus's office to help with as much paper work as possible. I have been going up there almost every day. I knock on the door before walking in. To see the best damn thing in life. Laxus sleeping with his head laying on his desk and paper stacks surrounding his arms that are crossed. Those arms what I wouldn't give to lay on them like a pillow too. Yep that's right I had the biggest crush alive on Laxus. I was doomed for all eternity to like a man who wouldn't even look at me twice unless we were here. Alone in this office was the only place that I really got to know Laxus, the Laxus the thunder god tribe loved. The Laxus that loves lime pie and has no sense of direction no matter how amazing he is as a dragon slayer._

 _I walk over to the couch in the room and grab the blanket off it. Cautiously I try to step towards Laxus's sleeping body. I stop frozen to admire the view for a moment and come to realize that he looks so content laying there. I reach my hand out and trace the lightning scar on his dangerously handsome face. I love the feel of his skin on mine how smooth it is but well still being jagged. "Lucy," he mumbles and I freeze still as a roots of a tree. He turns his head and I snap back to reality he's asleep he doesn't know what he said. I lay the blanket on him and do the bravest thing in my life. I kiss his head and jet out of the office down to the bar with my face on fire. God what happening to me get a hold of your self Lucy._

Oh god now that I think about it I totally started this mess I can't blame him for it all.

 _As I sit at the bar waiting for Mira to come over I try to get my face under control. Ha I would have better luck try to get Natsu to stop sneaking in my house. Mira walks over, "Gosh Lucy are you okay your face looks like it's about ready to burst," she says in the vocie that you know can lead to no good and I can see that look in her eyes. That look that promises trouble, the matchmaker look. Mavis saves me now, but before I can say anything the reason I'm blushing says, "Mira a beer please," I turn to see no please, oh never mind it's impossible for it not to be Laxus. He turns to look at me and smiles an all knowing smile. WHAT THERE'S NO WAY HE KNOWS HE WAS ASLEEP STOP PANICKING. Breathe in breathe out. I smile back to see him rest his elbow on the bar and lay his head in his hand. Just keep staring at me. Mira walks over with his beer and says, "Laxus why'd you ruin my talk with Lucy I was trying to see if she was blushing because of a love interest," Well it's not like I'm here or anything. Laxus says, "Well I really wanted a beer and she looked like a deer caught in headlights," he takes a drink and continues, "Mira you really have to stop bugging people with that crap."_

" _Well said Laxus but only those who have someone to hide love are ever really against talking about it the way I do, so who's it," what the hell is she talking about. "Who's the girl you're trying to keep your love from." Laxus paused_

so do I mean why you wouldn't after a question like that. The next thing that happened is why I'm now out here.

 _Laxus looks straight at me and says, "I love a women who I can only ever have in my dreams," I stop breathing he's still talking, "I love someone who can never love me." I stand up screeching my chair on the ground in the process. "She does, she loves you so much that you're all she can think about and when she looks at you she can't think of anything else, but you and you alone." I say it before I can stop myself._

 _I look at Laxus and his beyond surprised face. I then look to Mira who's jumping up and down muttering words about babies. Just than I realize that it's quiet to quiet for the guild. Turning around I see that the whole guild is looking at me with open mouths. I can see Natsu with his hand on Grey's shirt about to though a punch that was stopped midair. I can see Levy sitting next to Gajeel looking up from her book I'm letting her borrow. Come to think about it I haven't told anyone about me liking him. Not one person; not because I'm ashamed but because I really didn't want someone pushing to do the one thing I'm doing now, confess. "Lucy," I hear Laxus say in a quiet voice. Tears are coming down now and I don't think they'll stop. I can't handle this. "Never mind don't worry about it Laxus see you later," I run out of the guild but can still her the distant sound of my name from who I have no clue but at this point I don't care._

So now here I am somewhere lost in this large ass forest with no clue how to get out. Great right I just practically told the whole guild my top secret feeling for Laxus. All that keeps playing in my head is why he would even think that I shouldn't love him if anything he shouldn't love me I can't do anything without needing help. How can I say that after what I just did. Wasn't that doing something for myself? What was that song mama always used to sing to me about love. That's right well let's try it. I mean it's not like it's going to make a big difference now i will have to go back some time. I stand up and start to sing.

 **I know you**

 **I walked with once upon a dream**

 **I know you**

 **The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a dream**

 **Yet I know it's true**

 **That visions are seldom all they seem**

 **But if I know you**

 **I know what you'll do**

 **You'll love me at once**

 **The way you did once**

 **Upon a dream**

I spin in circles tell I start to feel better and maybe want to go back. I can just say that I didn't mean to intrude in his business.

 **But if I know you**

 **I know what you'll do**

I start to dance a little when I feel hand grab my waist and dance with me but I know who it is and instantly feel safe. Laxus spins me and starts to sing with his voice is rich and deep and fits with mine so perfectly that you would think you were at concert with a due.

 **You'll love me at once**

 **The way you did once**

Laxus is singing the next part without me but still holds on to me gently and we spin in a circle again; are bodies are close together but not squished.

 **I know you**

 **I walked with you once upon a dream**

 **I know you**

 **The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**

He stops the spinning an does a sort of waltz with me we come to a stop after what seems forever and he says, "Lucy I'm sorry about what happen at the guild I just didn't think you'd ever really like me it's a miracle to even think that you love me." He finishes with an exhale of breath. "Why on Earthland would I not like you have you seen yourself; you're so handsome it hurts to keep my hands to myself if anything you shouldn't want me." I leave his comforting arms a walk a little bit away from him. Not that I make it that far before his arms wrap around my waist from be hide again and he pulls me towards his broad chest that you can clearly feel though his shirt.

"There's nothing wrong with you Lucy please don't ever say that," I open my mouth to say something against it but he goes on, "you're not weak don't even say it you're the strongest, kindest, most beautiful person I could ever know and I want to ask you something," he turns me so that I can look him in the eye, "Will you Lucy Heartfilia be my girlfriend?"

The tears won't stop coming down my face. I shake my head yes and he picks me up and spins me around slowly bring me down with are bodies still touching so I feel every bit of his delicious chest. My hands are tangled in his hair as I slowly lower my lips to his. When they connect I swear that my body is going to explode I can feel his heart racing in beat with mine. His lips are devouring mine with such hunger that I pull on his hair tilting his head for a better angle. I unfortunately need air so I break away and he puts me on the ground. "Do you really dream about me," I ask in a quiet voice. He comes towards my ear and whispers with a voice so ravishingly hot, "I never stop."

 **A/N: Never let your doubts get in the way of what you want. Your beautiful and amazing all on your own and if they can't see that then don't try to make them because their blind.**


End file.
